


Don

by BlueRobinWrites



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Post-Troubled Blood, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRobinWrites/pseuds/BlueRobinWrites
Summary: If you haven't read Troubled Blood...TURN BACK AND COME BACK WHEN YOU HAVE!If you have read it...I hope you get it. ♥♥♥
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Don

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcclinds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcclinds/gifts), [pools_of_venetianblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pools_of_venetianblue/gifts).



“Happy Christmas, Don,” he says, grinning at her snort of laughter.

“Don?” she asks. “Short for…”

“Yep.”

“Are you serious?” She can’t help but laugh at his antics.

“It’s my favorite animal,” he shrugs.

“Alright then. Angus.”

“Cart you off one time,” he shakes his head in mock reproof.

“You’re still my favorite though,” she simpers, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Gymkhana later?” he asks, hope in his voice.

She blushes. 

“What the hell are you two on about?” Ilsa’s eyebrows are gathered as she listens to her friend's incomprehensible conversation. 

They collapse into fits of laughter. 

She doesn’t get the joke.


End file.
